This invention relates to a laser beam analyzer and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a compact, single piece laser beam analyzer for measuring the divergence of a laser beam.
Heretofore, in analyzing laser beam divergence, telescopes have been used having very long focal lengths. This required instrumentation having extreme lengths or consisting of two or more components making the instrument extremely sensitive to misalignment. Further, these type units were more or less monochromatic making them useful for only one particular type of laser.
In the following U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,015 to Offner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,890 to Braun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,502 to Chang and U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,676 to Shafer various types of imaging systems are disclosed and different types of lens arrangements and catadioptic telescope systems for the refractions and reflection of laser beams. None of these prior art inventions particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.